


damsel-in-daydream

by Band_aid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_aid/pseuds/Band_aid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship could be summed up in Hinoka's worried frown and Setsuna's lazy smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damsel-in-daydream

“How long have you been up there?”

Setsuna stirred from her rope cage, dangling at least ten feet off the ground. “Oh? Uh. I dunno. ‘M bad with time.” She began counting on her fingers, then shrugged. After some silence, she quickly spoke, as though realizing she hadn’t answered Hinoka’s question. “Yeah, I dunno. Maybe a day?”

Although Hinoka frowned, it appeared as though Setsuna was trying her hardest not to smile.

“What have you been doing this entire time?”

“Daydreaming. Probably.”

“About what?”

“I dunno. Stuff.”

“What stuff specifically?”

Setsuna leaned up, thinking about her next words carefully. “Waiting for you to rescue me.”

“And what do you think would’ve happened if I hadn’t come by?”

“Azama would’ve.”

“And what if _he_ hadn’t come by?”

Setsuna shrugged. “I guess I would’ve just been up here for a really long time. You could just leave me up here, you know.”

“Why would I do that? This is sort of our routine, anyway.”

“I guess it is… Who laid this trap?”

Hinoka furrowed her brow at the dangling suspect. “Mozu, I think.”

“Mozu,” she repeated, twirling a section of rope between her thumb and forefinger. “Yeah, I shoulda known, I guess. This seems like something she would’ve made. What was she hunting, though? Not a boar; too heavy for something thin like this.”

Standing in the spurs of her pegasus’ saddle, Hinoka brought a knife up to the knot and started cutting. “Is now really a good time to wonder about that? I swear, someone’s going to propose to you while you’re hanging upside down if you keep this up.” She paused. “You’ll probably give birth upside down too.”

“Are you saying I’m a bat, milady?”

“I’m _saying_ if you don’t keep an eye out for traps, you’re going to spend your whole life in them.”

Setsuna suddenly snapped her fingers. “Oh! I know, now.”

Hinoka stopped cutting. “Huh? Know what?”

“I was counting.” She wiggled her fingers. “It was between the fifth and the fiftieth time.”

“Time?”

“That you saved me.”

“And?”

“And I fell in love with you.”

The rope snapped and Setsuna fell. When she next looked up, after her vision stopped spinning, she saw Azama standing above her.

“You’re not Lady Hinoka.”

“Was I meant to be?”

“Maybe.”

Azama paused. “Were you daydreaming again? Hm, so that’s why your head looks so big—or is that just a lump?”

“Hm… Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [tumblr](http://lutestrung.tumblr.com/post/140577754715/damsel-in-daydream)
> 
> i tried so hard


End file.
